Disaster of Colour
by Raven Ailsa Weasley
Summary: Se fijó en ella casi por casualidad, impulsada por la tristeza y la soledad. Para Pansy, su presencia era como un pequeño bálsamo; pero pronto se transformó en algo mucho más profundo, algo que no podía esconderse tan fácilmente. AU. Femslash.


**Disaster of Colour.**

Capítulo uno. "For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic"

Categoría: Harry Potter.

Género: Romance/AU.

Clasificación: T

Paring: Pansy P./Hermione G

Disclaimer: En J.K. Rowling nosotros creemos.

Summary: Se fijó en ella casi por casualidad, impulsada por la tristeza y la soledad. Para Pansy, su presencia era como un pequeño bálsamo; pero pronto se transformó en algo mucho más profundo, algo que no podía esconderse tan fácilmente. AU. Femslash.

Palabras: 1052

* * *

" _Hablando de casualidades. Las miradas que se cruzan en una multitud y, en ese instante, se crea un lazo infinito entre las dos." —Benjamín Griss_

Era una chica _curiosa_. Su cabello, esponjado como si se tratara de la melena de un león (haciendo juego con el escudo de su odioso colegio), le provocaba vergüenza ajena y parecía llamar su mirada desde la distancia, todo al mismo tiempo.

Al principio, la cosa había sido bastante normal para Pansy; la Gryffindor con el cabello feo atraía la atención de todo el mundo, fuera esa su intención o no. No era nada especial, sólo era una chica que estaba allí, existiendo y destacando por la desgracia que se atrevía a llamar cabello. No significaba nada, y Pansy se olvidaba de ella tan pronto se encontraba dentro de las clases y sus compañeros y profesores acaparaban su total atención.

Sólo la observaba al salir del instituto, cuando la salida de los alumnos del colegio Gryffindor, al otro lado de la calle, se sincronizaban con la salida de los de su propio colegio, Slytherin. Y a veces, cuando llegaba lo suficientemente temprano, la veía estacionar la bicicleta a las puertas de su colegio.

Se trataba de miradas cortas, solo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de quién se trataba y seguir su camino. Sus ojos no se cruzaron nunca, de eso Pansy estaba segura. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni pensaba saberlo jamás; porque solo era una odiosa Gryffindor al otro lado de la acera.

Pero, con el tiempo, las cosas empezaron a complicarse.

Tal vez fue cuando Pansy descubrió que podía observarla los viernes desde literatura, cuando alcanzaba el asiento junto a la ventana que daba a la calle del frente. La clase de la otra muchacha tenía gimnasia a esa hora.

Los versos de Víctor Hugo y el estudio de " _El coronel no tiene quien le escriba"_ de Gabriel García Márquez, fueron dejados a un lado desde aquel viernes a principios de noviembre, cuando Pansy lo descubrió. Era un día especialmente difícil, se cumplían siete meses desde la muerte de su madre y el aire a su alrededor tenía esa sensación densa durante toda la mañana. Pansy había llorado hasta quedarse dormida en el sofá de su sala la noche anterior, abrazada a su padre; y algo en su máscara de frialdad debía de estarla delatando, pues ni Draco ni Daphne le habían molestado en todo el día.

Deseaba decirles que dejaran de tratarla como si estuviera enferma, como si fuera de cristal; deseaba alzarles la voz y enfrascarse en una discusión sin fin sobre alguna tontería con sus amigos. En su lugar, eligió el asiento de la venta y fijo su vista en las nubes y en la bandera color granate, que ondeaba al otro lado de la calle, alzando orgullosamente al escudo de león que tanto caracterizaba a Gryffindor.

Y entonces, una de las puertas laterales del edificio abriéndose. Un grupo de chicos salían hacia las canchas del instituto, el profesor parecía haber intentado formarlos en fila, pero la mayoría caminaba de tres o tenía su propia dirección. Pansy observaba a cada uno salir desde el ventanal, donde ninguno podía verle, casi con indiferencia; hasta que una cabellera que había aprendido a reconocer durante semanas había cruzado la puerta.

Iba junto a dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro con el cabello tan oscuro como el de la propia Pansy. La castaña iba unos pasos más adelante que los dos chicos, como si de verdad estuviera intentando conservar la fila, pero volteaba la cabeza para seguir hablando. La blusa del uniforme de deporte le iba grande y a cada tanto se pasaba la mano por el cabello, en un intento de que el viento otoñal no lo desacomodara aún más.

Pansy se pasó la hora de literatura siguiéndola con la mirada. Observando y analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Era una muchacha torpe y trotaba de forma casi graciosa, el viento a menudo le movía el cabello y se lo apartaba del rostro con manotazos desesperados. Los dos muchachos debían de ser sus mejores amigos, nunca se apartaban de ella, incluso cuando les había causado sólo problemas y contratiempos en su juego de béisbol. El profesor no le llamo la atención ni una vez y la muchacha supuso más tarde (cuando ya ni siquiera valía la pena enfadarse) que había tenido que ver con su madre muerta.

Cuando se acabó la clase y Pansy salió del aula, se sintió acosadora, metiche. Se dijo a si misma que solamente había sido para distraerse de su horrible día, que no tenía nada que ver con la muchacha; pero una semana después, cuando Theodore se sentó en el lugar de la ventana antes que ella, el humor de Pansy empeoró considerablemente.

Pansy se dijo a si misma que debía parar en algún momento, que una Gryffindor no debía, ni merecía toda esa curiosidad de su parte. Pero la convicción de ese pensamiento se veía arrastrada por el viento demasiado pronto y, después de unas semanas, Pansy cedió.

—Esa chica tiene el cabello horrible —soltó Pansy al día siguiente, cuando bajaba las escaleras de la entrada del colegio, al lado de sus amigos.

Trataba de escucharse casual, de arrastrar las palabras con la misma indiferencia y disgusto de siempre. Le temblaban las manos.

—¿Qué chica? —preguntó Daphne, pero Draco supo de quién hablaba de inmediato.

—Es Granger —dijo, apenas dándole una mirada.

—¿Granger? —preguntó Blaise, antes de que Pansy tuviera tiempo de hacerlo ella misma.

La Gryffindor estaba del otro lado de la calle, con una mochila enorme en sus hombros. Se reía y se inclinaba hacia delante para hablar con una muchacha pelirroja y pecosa, era la hija del señor Weasley. Pansy la reconocía porque sus padres hacían negocios juntos.

—Hermione Granger, se mudó a la ciudad hace un año. Es insoportable —dijo Draco, con disgusto, para luego sacar su teléfono de la mochila —. ¿Quieres que mamá y yo te llevemos a tu casa hoy, Blaise?

Blaise dijo una respuesta y la conversación siguió en otro rumbo, pero Pansy no estaba escuchando. Miraba a Hermione, que tenía un nombre tan extraño y tan acorde a todo lo que parecía ser.

Y por primera vez, sus ojos se conectaron momentáneamente con los de la otra muchacha.

Los ojos verdes de Pansy eran brillantes, los ojos castaños de Hermione eran oscuros. Pansy fue la primera en apartar la mirada, tratando de concentrarse en sus amigos, en miradas que le eran más familiares.

* * *

 _ **¡Bueno, hola!**_

 **Es cinco de noviembre y empecé a escribir esta historia hace como una semana. Escribí toda la trama en una hora el viernes pasado y, actualmente, estoy escribiendo el capítulo siete. Y es una historia que me tiene muy emocionada, a pesar de que las personalidades de las dos protagonistas cambian un poco (perdón).**

 ***En esta historia, las cuatro casas de Hogwarts son los cuatro colegios de Hogsmeade, lo cual hace preguntarte porqué simplemente no ambiente esto en Hogwarts; bueno, no quería.**

 **Les amo a todos, gracias por leer c:**


End file.
